Naruto of the COG
by ferpet
Summary: The idea adopted from Kamakasie. I also would like to thank Masane Amaha's King for some inspiration. Dominic gets into Naruto world. Naruto is raised as a gear. And save the universe on the way. Yes, i know, summary is bad. Rated M for safety. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of War or Naruto. This would have been awesome.**

Chapter1. Death, rebirth and a preposition.

Dominic Santiago drove the truck towards the lambent and locusts that were threatening to kill his friends. He knew he was going to die. He knew it since the start of the firefight. The group simply didn't have enough ammo to kill every Locust or Lambent, and they were tired. Tired of years of fighting, years of struggling and survival. Some of them even didn't have any will to go on. Dom was among them. He lost everything. He lost his brother Carlos during the Battle of Aspho Fields. He lost his children during the E-day. But the hardest blow was the loss of his beloved wife Maria. He had to kill her out of mercy a couple of years ago.

Dominic tried to move on for his friends. His brother in everything but blood Marcus actually helped a lot. But Dom's hope died at the Nexus city-capital of the Locust. Since then he lived only through his will power. Sometimes, when he's been waking up from nightmares, he questioned himself: "Wouldn't it be easier for everyone to just bring a gun to my temple and pull the fucking trigger?" But he continued living, knowing that there was still something he could do, that there would be moment where he would be needed.

And now the moment has come.

"Never thought it would end like this, huh, Maria?"

Maria, soon he would join her. He hoped she would forgive him, as he also hoped that his sacrifice would save the others. He closed his eyes. The truck full speed rams into the tanker causing it to explode, killing all hostile forces. But nobody saw a flash of white light in the cabin of the truck moments before.

* * *

"_Dominic "Dom" Santiago. Age- 36. Son of Eduardo and Eva Santiago, brother of Carlos Santiago, husband of Maria Santiago and father of two children- Benedicto and Sylvia Santiago. Your time has not yet come"_

* * *

Dom woke up in a leather armchair, situated in some kind of a cabinet. In front of him a young man, aged about 20, was sitting at the desk, working with a lap-top. He was above average height; his hair was short and white. He wore plain clothes. Just an average person. But something from him screamed: "Don't fuck with me!" Dom looked over himself. He was dressed in his Gear suit, which he wore before the Flood of Jacinto. He touched his face-he was clean-shaved. He was really confused.

"Ah, Mr. Santiago, I see you are awake. Would you like some tea, coffee, soda, and maybe bear? Don't be shy; we have a long talk ahead of us."-"Who are you?"-"Forgive me for my manners, my name is Ferpet. I'm an omnipowered being, capable of travelling between different universes. And I have a preposition for you."-"What kind of preposition?"- "Do you want to live again?"-"I'm sorry, but I don't think I follow…"-"You'll be alive and kicking again. But for a price."-"What price?"-" Sorry, but I'm not ready to answer your question yet. You see, you are not the only one who needs to hear this. The other person will arrive soon. But I'm happy to inform you that the Locust war is over."-"So it seems Marcus's mission was a success."-"Yes, the Second Battle for Azure was truly epic. All Locusts and Lambents have been wiped out from the face of Sera. Now people rebuilt what's left. If you are interested, Marcus Fenix used your combat knife to kill queen Mirra. So, would you like to drink something?"

Dom didn't know what to think. It was too ridiculous to be a lie. He knew when people lied, and that wasn't that time. His line of thoughts were interrupted by a white light. A woman appeared in the nearby armchair. Dominic recognized her instantly.

"Maria!"-"Dom!"- "Cookies! Sorry, couldn't resist. But you'll have time for embraces later. Right now I need to tell you what you are going to do."-interjected Ferpet." And I need to explain everything to you. You see you and delta squad and well your entire world is well" the man seemed nervous for a second before he said "a video game". He waited for the reaction which followed immediately.

"WHAAAAAAAATTT!?"

"Jesus Christ, don't shout like that. I have a prove."-with these words Ferpet brought three CD boxes dubbed "Gears of War".-"Want to play?"

Dom and Maria were shocked. No, they were SHOCKED! Suddenly all their existence seemed meaningless, something fake. Seeing this, Ferpet said: "Oh god, please, don't you dear turning Emo on me! You are living persons, not some toys for amusement. Yes, you're game characters in my universe, but that doesn't mean you're not real. You are real, you are living, self-sustaining person. Everything you both came through really happened, just in another reality. So suck it up and move forward." For some reason Dom found that it made sense, and he was thankful.

"Now that our angst time passed I must explain what I want from you. You both will be send to a different world, where you're going to live now. But I must warn you, it's not exactly normal. It's inhabitated by ninjas."-"By whom?"-"Ninjas. I know, it sounds farfetched but that's what it is. They can strengthen their bodies with inner energy called chakra. With the help of chakra they can also walk on water, breath fire, turn invisible and do many other things you would call magic. There are also 9 giant constructs, who are different from each other by the number of their tales. The strongest of them is the giant Nine-tailed Demon Fox Kuibi, which now trapped in a body of a little boy, living in one of the Great Ninja Villages called Konoha. I want you to look after him while he's growing up. This boy, Naruto, by the way, has a great destiny, but he need help and love to fulfill it. You might wonder why I chose you both? Well, I never liked how your stories ended. You deserve better! And this is a chance for a better life. Now I ask you-do you agree with my offer?"

Dominic and Maria didn't think twice. They both said at the same time: "Yes." But then Dom asked: "Can you resurrect our children?"

"I'm afraid no, Dom. Believe me, I tried, but my powers work only on adults. But they left a message to both of you." Then he turned on TV at the corner of the cabinet.

* * *

There were two children on the screen. Our heroes recognized them instantly:" _**Hi mom, dad. We are sorry we can't be with you anymore, but we have a few things to say. Mom, don't blame yourself for our death, it wasn't your fault. Dad we are proud of you, really proud. Please, both of you move forward, live your life. Be happy"-**_with these words the video turned off.

* * *

Maria started to cry. But it was from happiness. Dom was happy too. At least his children were at peace. " I'll explain everything on the road"- said Ferpet. And in a flash of white light the three of them were gone.

**That was the first chapter. I would like to thank Kamakasie for an idea and inspiration. Check his stories, people. And please, review.**


	2. Damn council

Chapter2. Damn council.

"All right, I get it. Thanks for the history lesson, but how will it help us against these ninjas? We can't use chakra, we don't know people and I'm not sure we're needed so much. Come on, they can't be such big idiots to harm that boy, right?"-Dom asked after a few hours of talking in an inn on the road to Konoha. In return he received a look, meaning "Are you shitting me?" from Ferpet. "Yes, Dom, they are."-he answered. Then he brought a file from his jacket, saying: "Read this".

**FIVE MINUTES LATER:**

To say Dominic and Maria Santiago were pissed would be understatement. They were furious. Their combined Killing Intent could rival the Nine-Tails rage at that moment; yes it was that strong. Dom was so angry only once-in Nexus. For Maria it was a totally new experience. "I can't believe it, how can they be so cruel?! Doesn't anybody do anything?"-she asked. She still remembered Locust prison camp, and this case looked way too similar.

"Well there are some people who look after him. The Ichiraku family for example. Or Hatake Kakashi –an ANBU operative who was taught by Naruto's father. If my memory doesn't fail me he put about 75 requests for adoption, but every one of those were blocked by the civilian council. Several ninja clans tried to adopt him, but since Naruto is a civilian he is under the jurisdiction of the damn civilian council, and all attempts were turned down. Hokage tried to change the situation, but he's old and the council grew too powerful. As you have already read he is overcharged, picked upon by the entire village, mobs are formed after him and … There are so many things that are wrong on so many levels that it's hard for me to believe, that he would turn out mostly sane person. How he hadn't snapped out yet and not unlished Kuibi is beyond me. And stop freezing this place, it's already cold here because of your Killing Intent!"-Ferpet snapped.

After everything was in order he continued: "As for you, Dom, you'll be given an ability to summon weapons from your world by your will, with ammunition and everything. Tell it's a summoning contract. But it will cost you some of your stamina, so I suggest you to train. As for you, Maria, you are granted with ability to heal. Trust me you'll need it. As for chakra training, well I have some connections…"

Ferpet slumbered in memories.

_**Flashback: 35 years before.**_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't have a good day. In fact it was one of the worst days in his life. He fought a strong missing-nin just 15 minutes before when a strange red flash blinded him. Now he was running away from a mob of angry armored people.**_

"_**Die, Apostate mage. The Maker guides our blades".-roared the crowd. For somebody wearing so much iron they moved really fast. Sarutobi was exhausted after the fight before, his leg was wounded, he had no chakra. He was going to die. Suddenly there was a snap of fingers, white light, and everything stopped. Hiruzen blacked out.**_

_**When he woke up he was near the body of the missing-nin. On a tree nearby there was a note, which said: "Hiruzen Sarutobi, I saved your life, now you're in my debt. There will be time, when a person will come with the symbol in shape of a gear. If you are a man of honor, you'll assist this man anyway possible. Now take care, rough times of great challenges are ahead of you and your village.**_

_**With respect, Ferpet.**_

"_**I will respect this debt. That is my ninja way!"-Sarutobi proclaimed.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

"Yeah, good, profitable day. Now, when you reach the Konoha gate, tell the guards to tell Hokage that the man with a gear from Ferpet came. You'll be taken to him immediately. Tell him everything. He'll help. Now I need to go. I'll try to send others from Sera but it will take time."- Ferpet said.

"Why are you doing this? Surely not just to give us a second chance. So what's your deal?"- Dom wondered.

Ferpet sighted: "There is a war going on in many worlds, dimensions and realms. One of the main battles will happen here, in Elemental nations. Dom, you have a war experience. I beg you to help Naruto. Not just for the sake of the universe, but for his own too."-The dimension hopper sighed again. Then he said: "There is one thing in my position which is very difficult – not to interfere directly. It's a necessity. That is why I really asked you both for help. The boy need as much as you do."

Dom and Maria couldn't say a word. There was too much information to process.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but there is another person from Sera in the Fire country. I notified him of your arrival. He'll be in Konoha soon"- "Who is it?"-"That is… **a secret**". Ferpet chuckled. He just couldn't resist the reference.

_Somewhere in Konoha a certain Cyclops ninja sneezed._

Dom couldn't understand this man- one moment this person is all serious. The other-he's some kind of a failure of a jester. Dominic didn't care though. After what has happened today, very few things could actually throw him of the loop. He was alive, Maria was alive, they both were happy. Life was good!

"Take care"-said Ferpet, before disappearing in a white light.

**Konoha gates. 3 hours later.**

The Santiago family was in awe. The gates were huge. They came to the guards and did exactly what Ferpet told them to do. In 5 minutes an white-haired ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared in front of them. "Hokage-sama is expecting you. I was ordered to bring you to him. Now shall we… What's the noise?" The noise originated from another mob coming after Naruto. Dog ANBU unsheathed his sword, almost crying "not again". It was the fifth mob this week. After Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage this kind of situation became a normal occurrence.

Dom saw enough. He reached on his back for a gun like it was there. He thought about a lancer and lancer appeared. Maria thought about helping the kid. And suddenly a med-kit appeared in her arms.

" Okay then let's go get the kid"- said Dom smiling back at his wife.

**With Naruto.**

Meanwhile Naruto was still running for his life when a man with brushed black hair stepped in front of him and said:"Hey kid get behind me!"

When Naruto darted behind him he saw a kind looking lady, who looked him over in shock and instantly got out a medical kit and began to treat his wounds saying kind words while the man was trying to sweet talk the crowd.

"GIVE US THE DEMON BRAT!" yelled one man "FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" "Hey, hey, hey people, people!" Dom said while he placed his hands up "Calm down, this isn't demon this is a little blonde kid!"

"You have no idea what this kid contains!" shouted on a civilian.

"I don't care what he contains, and if he really was a demon, then shouldn't he have killed you all by now?"-asked Dom.

"He's just biding his time!"- shouted another- "We need to kill him now!"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can sit ideally by and watch a kid get beaten"- Dom turned to his wife- "Are you done with the kid?"

"He has some pretty deep wounds, we gotta take him back to hospital"- said his wife looking worriedly at the boy- "What's your name sweetie?"- asked Maria kindly

"N-Naruto Uzumaki miss"- said the boy

"Well my name is Maria Santiago and that's my Husband Dominic Santiago, you have nothing to worry about. You are safe with us"

For some reason Naruto really did feel safe with them.

"Okay people go back to your homes this, kid's with us now!" Dom Said- "And we're taking care of him".

"DEMON LOVER!"- shouted one person and threw a rock at Dom. The rock however missed and hit Maria in the side of the cheek. Maria swore in Spanish and looked at Dom and said:

"I'm fine, really. Probably just a bruise, that's all"

Dom however had a dark look on his face and he pulled out his lancer strapped to his back and shouted:

"Who the hell hit my wife?!" -his face went red as the man who threw the stone stepped forward.

"And I'll do it again if you don't give us the demon!"- he was silenced shortly after as Dom decapitated him with a bullet from the rifle. He turned to the rest of the crowd, some of whom were covered in blood.

"Anyone else want to have a go? I swear I'll kill anyone who hurts my wife!"- he yelled as some ran. He fired a couple of rounds at their feet and yelled: "It's no use running, I'll just shoot you in your ass!"

He turned back to Maria and examined her face- the bruise was already starting to form. He frowned, then turned to Naruto and smiled at the boy then Maria and Dom heard the voice speak up:

"Well that was an impressive display. If you ever need any help, look for me. Name's Kakashi, by the way"-the white-haired ANBU took of his mask."Lord Hokage is still waiting for us. We'll take Naruto with us. Don't worry, he's a fast healer. Now let's go before more people will appear."

"The Civilian counsel would not be pleased"- thought Kakashi. "Aww, fuck them."

**That's the end of the second chapter folks. Please leave your comments. I also thank Kamakasie again for his trust and inspiration. Check his works people. They are worth it.**


	3. Grub killing team

**Disclaimer: Marcus Fenix came to me today and threatened me with a chainsaw, making me to write this disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or Gears of War. That would be awesome though.**

**Chapter3. Grub killing team.**

Ferpet was in deep ^&^*&. When he left Dom and Maria, he felt a disturbance in the force… I mean in the world. So he went to check its source. And he didn't like what he found. About 80 locusts were building a base of operations for somebody, but for whom? And why were they alive in the first place? Well, that meant only one thing- somebody brought them back and Ferpet needed to find who. But he had a problem- he couldn't interfere directly. So he had to gather a team of cutthroats (he called them team "baddass"), it was his luck he was going to revive them anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Konoha things became rather noisy.

"Kill the demon and demonlovers!"-shouted one fat member of the council. Dom could only sigh. This circus was happening for 3 hours already. And it became annoying on the fifth minute. It was good that Maria and Naruto were in a separate room from this mess. At least they weren't shouted on. God, he needed a drink. And by the looks of Hokage-he too. Dom even started to respect Prescott a little-he had to face this political shit every day. Dom's patience started to melt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight- you resurrected us"

"Yep"

"And you want us to fight"

"Sure"

"To fight Locust"

"That's the gist of it"

"What about equipment?

"It's on the house"

"After the operation it stays with us"

"And I also pay you a lot of local money and transport you to Konoha to reunite with Dom. Deal?"

"Deal, one last question, though. Why didn't you resurrect Gil and Kim?"

"I asked them whether they wanted, but they refused. Their choice. Before you go- look after "the brothers". I won't be able to resurrect them again if they die being Leroys"

"EER, what?"

"Never mind"

Operation "Grub eater" was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dom and Hiruzen both had enough. They both shouted at the same time :"Shut the fuck up!"-then looked at each other with respect. Sarutobi continued: "Honorable civilian council, after listening through your idiotic demands for several hours I must say: you all fucked up big time! Only during this meeting you broke the law I started after Kuibi's attack 146 times, and as you know-it is punishable by death. I'm really sorry, but law is law." With these words about 20 ANBU's shunshined into the room.

"But I'm feeling merciful today, that's why you will live, but remember- my word is law here, so if you'll fuck up again, you won't get away this easily. Now dismissed."- After that he murmured-"I'll show democracy, you mother $ #$$."

Dom was in awe. Hokage was a mixture between Hoffman and Prescott in a good way. He waited till civilians would tire their breath and then made a strike. That was an inspiring sight.

"Now, Dominic. We should talk about your accommodations. There is a house prepared for you. I assume you want to adopt Naruto, am I correct?"-"Yes, sir. As soon as possible."-"That's good. Kami knows the boy needs it. There is actually another person from your world, who tried to adopt Naruto, but thanks to the stupidity of the civilian council that didn't happen."

Dominic was interested."Who is that person do I know him".

"Oh, you know me quite all right, bro."- another voice said behind.

"It can't be, Carlos?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Delta 1. Infiltrating the Locust hideout."-said a rather grumpy voice in the radio.

"This is LeRoy 1. Roger that, I'll cover you. By the way, who gave us these nicknames?"- asked another helmeted voice.

"This is tattoo-man. It was Ferpet's idea. Delta one agreed for some reason"- said an Asian-sounding voice.

"This is LeRoy 2. I still don't get it. Why couldn't he destroy the base himself?"

"This is Delta 1. For some reason he can't interfere directly, that's why he called us for the job."

"Dead should stay dead"-said Tattoo-man.

"Then why did you agree?"

"I need to pay my debts to Marcus and Dom. That's why I agree."

"All right, people. Chat time is over. The explosives are set. Commencing operation now."

_BOOOM_

Go-GO-GO

**All right people. I need ideas. Whom should I pair Naruto with? But I warn you, there will be no pairing with Hinata. There are too many of those on this site. If you want to know who are Gil and Kim- Check Gearspedia. **

**And sorry for short chapters.**

**Please review. Ferpet out.**


	4. Grub eater

**Chapter 4. Operation grub eater.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Gears of War.**

**Warning. This chapter is short. It's totally about revived gears. Almost no Konoha here. Sorry.**

Tattoo-man wondered what the hell he did to deserve his predicament. In life he was known as Tai Kalisto. Now he had to look after two idiots dubbed LeRoy1 and LeRoy2, also known as Carmine brothers. They were as green as grass, they didn't look through their surroundings, and they couldn't fucking reload. It was official now-karma hated Tai, probably for his suicide. Now he thought that it might have been better for him to stay dead.

"Woo-Hoo !. Another grub killed!"-yelled Anthony Carmine. Or maybe it was Benjamin. It was really hard to tell because of the helmets.

"Goddamit, hurry up, Delta1."-Tai thought.-"These two are too enthusiastic for their own good." Then he sighed."It's too troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha the whole Nara clan sneezed, even the infants. "Troublesome"-they all muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delta1, also known as Michael Barrick, was in ecstasy. There were several reasons. First, his sacrifice wasn't in vain back in that cave. Second he was revived in the body of his prime. Third- his Rust lungs were healed. And fourth- it was another adventure. One of the reasons why he became a gear was adrenalin, which he liked to receive.

Michael smiled, lighted his cigar, and continued through the base. The reason for the separation from the squad was Ferpet's request. He asked to look through for some documents. It was clear that The Locust weren't the ones who ran the show. They were apparently under mind control, though it didn't hinder their combat capabilities. Barrick was ready to return with nothing, but suddenly he found a safe.

"This is Barrick. I found a safe, but I don't have any means to open it, Ferpet. Please advice, over."

"All right, let me see, put the camera in front of it…. Oh, my. Where the fuck did they get this model?!"-Ferpet reacted.

"Do we have problems?"- Michael asked.

"Team, get on Delta1 coordinates, now. You've got some heavy lifting to do. And don't forget to blow up everything."-Ferpet sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After five hours of cursing, lifting and running the team stood in front of Ferpet with the safe.

"Guys, you have no idea how much I'm in debt to you. Now rest, enjoy your day and learn about this world. Everything is set in a nearby room"-Ferpet said with a happy note in his voice. After others left, muttering bloody murder, he turned to the safe. "Now, let's play a burglar".

The safe turned out to be a difficult puzzle. The was a voice lock, a DNA lock, some micro-mine traps, powerful enough to blow somebody's arms off, a laser shield and other safe precautions. It took another three hours to finally open the safe. Inside were many things…not native to Elemental nations at all. For example there was a Henshin belt from Kamen Rider Decade series, a lightsaber, an avenger rifle from Mass Effect, a tooth of some dragon and many many more things from other universes. In fact this safe was an entrance to some kind of a vault dimension. So it was rather hard to navigate through all these artifacts. But at last he found some documents. He thought he would ease his concerns by reading them and finding out about who was responsible for bringing The Locust to Elemantal Nations. He was wrong…His concerns only increased; in fact he was trembling with fear.

"No, it can't be true, _**he **_can't be alive. We killed _**him**_, turned _**him **_into dust, destroyed every of _**his **_molecules! Even_** he **_couldn't survive!"

Ferpet was terrified. His old memories, old nightmares came true again. He remembered that person really well, like it was yesterday. The day, when _**a plain looking**_ _**old man**_ with a black medallion destroyed half of the universe with a snap of_** his**_ fingers. Ferpet's thoughts were scattered. He had to warn the others, he had to find them and fast.

Operation "Grub eater" was a success, but it brought new worries. _**Conspirator**_ was back and the Universe was fucked.

**That's all people. I'm sorry for a short chapter, I just don't have enough time to write long ones. Please, review.**


	5. A game of chess

**Chapter5. A game of chess, plans for future and revelations … Sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gears of War. I do not own Zuzushi,** **Waltz, Ghost, Shadow or Crypt. These characters belong to ****Third Fang****. Check his stories. They are brilliant.**

"So, Carlos, how did you get here?"- Dom asked when they arrived at the Santiago residence.

"Same way as you both-I died, but you already know that fact. Well, Ferpet contacted me (Dragged from eternal sleep screaming bloody murder and arguing with several deities) and said he could give me a second chance. He explained Naruto's situation, gaveme history lesson about Ninja's, gave memoney and a note to Sarutobi. "

Carlos's arrival wasn't pleasant at all. He landed in kunoichi hot springs. You all know what it means-a lot of running, dodging, praying and swearing. After beaten and maimed Carlos was brought in front of Sandaime's eyes, he gave him Ferpet's note. Soon Carlos was taught how to use chakra, cast jutsus and other ninja stuff. Thanks to Ferpet's messing while transporting him Carlos learned everything he needed to survive in 4 weeks. "I swear to you, Dom, you'll learn to use chakra really fast." Then Carlos enlisted in shinobi ranks, got a jonin rank and have been proudly serving in Konoha ninja corps for 2 years already. Thanks to his abilities he got a nickname G.D.F.A (Gruesome Death From Afar) and was able to earn enough money on missions to buy a nice house not far from a wonderful ramen stand. (I don't need to tell the name, right?)

"That's my story, bro"-he finished.

"Wait, something doesn't add up. I asked Kakashi how much money typical Jonin earns. You couldn't earn enough money for this house in such a short time. Now tell me, how did you make it?"- Dom was curios.

"W-w-w-well… I'm a co-author of a one famous series of books. It's called…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was lucky he didn't sneeze when he was peeping in hot-springs. He sneezed when he was travelling…

"He-he, somebody talks about my and Carlos's book. Ah, Icha-Icha…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're kidding me…"- Dom managed to cough. "Just pray that Maria won't find out. Wait; please tell me you didn't write how Maria and I married…."

"Well, you see, bro, I needed inspiration and ugh…!"- Carlos was punched in the face. Hard. "I deserved that."-he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yep, we're in deep shit"- said a person known as Kamakasie. "We don't know where he is, how he survived or what he is planning. Am I right so far?"

"Not entirely. We know what he is planning- revenge."-Ferpet answered. Both Ferpet and Kamakasie served in the same inter dimensional agency. Kamakasie was Ferpet's superior at first, his mentor. Later they became partners, best friends and almost brothers. Both of them together got an S class deity rank, both liked pranks, though Kamakasie always has been winning a game of chess, when Ferpet always has been losing. They knew each other really well. "Though, come to think of it, why didn't he attack from the beginning? The fact he is hiding means he is weak right now. Besides, we still keep his amulet…"-Ferpet continued.

"Did you try to get rid of it?"-Kamakasie asked.

"Believe me, I tried. Nuclear bombs, mako reactors, star cores… Nothing works. They don't leave even a scratch. Hell, I've even given it to Zuzushi's guardians for a time…"

Kamakasie paled. **This** information was not good at all. "And?"

"Nothing. Not even Ghost's powers could do anything to it. Waltz's sword couldn't destroy it. Crypt turned into DCD (Demon Chicken of Doom) at instant he saw the amulet." Ferpet paled at the memory. It was one of the most unpleasant situations he had ever been part of. He couldn't look at chickens at all for a while. "Scabbarb was unable to find any way to destroy it either. And Zuzushi…was asleep."

"And Shadow?"

"Made me cook her cookies and sweets, bake, wash dishes and build a bunker for "pretty fucking evil deeds" named after her and Crypt".- Ferpet deadpanned.

"Ouch!"

"Indeed. But it wasn't a total waste of time. They taught me a few tricks. Now, Kamakasie, I want you to tell others to be ready for a major clusterfuck in case _**Conspirator**_ returns. The medallion is in a safe place right now, I assure you. But we must prepare for anything."

"I hear you bro. What about Delta team. Are you going to give them a chance too?"

"Already gave, though they would train under me for a bit before I'll let them go to Konoha"

"You have a plan and means to accomplish it, just as I taught you. Good work. Now, how about a game of chess?"

"All right"-Ferpet sighed.

_**20 minutes later:**_

"Checkmate"- Kamakasie proclaimed victoriously.

"Y$*&^##%^^^$&%&*%#ck"-Ferpet roared (I really suck at chess)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was happy. Now he had a real family. Now he had people to care about, people who would care about him, someone who would fill the void in his heart. Everything was going to be great.

Little did he know that the fate of many worlds was laid upon his shoulders. But he would endure and become stronger. Gears will make sure of it.

**I'm sorry for a slow development people. There will be more of Naruto and less about Ferpet in next chapters. I would like to thank ****Third Fang ****for allowing me using his characters, and**** Kamakasie**** for inspiration and ideas.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
